


In The Rain

by ReiaLaReine



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Other, anyway this is another rarepair that's grown on me, cause writing them as objects is difficult and kinda weird, i mean. all of my object fics have them humanized, i think they'd be really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiaLaReine/pseuds/ReiaLaReine
Summary: Sometimes, being in the rain with a partner makes the weather just a bit better.





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> so a few things:  
1) i don't really post on here anymore, cause now i've got a wattpad! follow me on coralchief if you still wanna read my stuff!  
2) for this story, i headcanon that this a few years after inanimate insanity season 2 is over, where the contestants are adults and lead their own lives ( with jobs and such ) apple ends up being a kindergarten teacher, and paintbrush is a freelance commercial artist looking to also be a florist!

Paintbrush stood next to the bus stop’s pole that listed the bus number Route 73, reading the bus’ typical schedule as they shivered. This pole was the only thing that even indicated the empty space was a bus stop, there was no sitting area that had a little roof that displayed when the next bus was coming. How they wished there was.

It was raining, and it was only getting worse by the minute. They knew holding their purse above their head could only keep them somewhat dry for so long. Plus, their arms were getting tired.

Apple would be busy setting up for her next kindergarten class for the next two hours with Marshmallow, who’d decided to become her teaching assistant. That was great and all, but they were still stuck in the rain, and Apple had still forgotten to buy another umbrella for them.

This was fine, they’d just stop by the dollar store later and buy one of the umbrellas they had on sale for seasons like this. Then, when they got home, they’d remind Apple that they needed another umbrella, and she’d go on about how her class was. They’d make some tea to help soothe their nerves, and tell her about how well their job interview went, and how anxious they were to hear back from Flower’s Floral Store.

But then they felt a tap on their arm. “Hi, Brushy!”

Speak of the devil. They turned around, and noticed their girlfriend holding an umbrella. She wore her burgundy cardigan and pink shirt dress with white polka dots. The berry shorts and crimson flats looked lovely on her, but they weren’t at all appropriate for the weather. She’s lucky she had the only umbrella.

“Hey, honey. Can I share with you?”

“Mhm! Lift me?” She held her arms open, as Paintbrush let their drenched purse swing onto their left side. They picked her up, securely holding her in both of their arms as Apple held onto the umbrella. “There we go!”

Paintbrush thanked themself for working out more often. The more weights they lifted, the easier Apple was to lift in comparison. And the easier they could lift Apple, the more they could feel that comforting sensation of Apple leaning her head to rest against theirs. Like she was, right now. Her grip was strong, but not painful, a result of her learning to manage her physical strength.

They hadn’t even realized they’d gone silent until Apple spoke up. “How was your day?”

“It was okay. Art studio was busy as usual, but I think my job interview at Flower’s went well.” They returned her cheek nuzzle. “They said they’ll let me know if I got the job in about 3 days or so.”

“That’s good! I hope you get it, then you can show me all those flowers you’ve been painting.”

“But you’ve already seen my paintings of them.”

“Yeah, but seeing them in person feels different. It’s like you get to actually feel them and smell them and know what they’re like, y’know?”

“You do have a point.”

They noticed the bus approaching in the distance, stepping back from the curb that was starting to grow puddles as they managed to avoid getting splashed by the water. Apple pulled out her metro card from her red handbag, pressing it against the machine as Paintbrush closed the umbrella and found a pair of seats near the back door.

“Remember to buy another umbrella before you come home tomorrow, okay?”

She nodded. “I’m sorry I forgot again.”

“It’s okay, I’ll remind you before you leave tomorrow.” They pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, resting their head against hers.

Paintbrush would ask her how her day was when they got home, knowing Apple would have stories to tell about some of the children in her class. It seemed that Apple’s job never had a dull moment, and they knew they wouldn’t get bored listening to her tales.


End file.
